


Being sick is not that bad

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Character, Sickfic, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: After a mission Eggsy falls sick. Luckily Harry is around to care for him.





	Being sick is not that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Well another OTP of ours. As I try to limit the word count a little as this stories always escalate and my wrists hurt like shit, this is a rather short one.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

Looking back it might not have been the best choice to take a dive into a pond to get rid of some criminals chasing him. It had worked, there was no doubt about that but the chilly water also to him. So he came down with a ugly cold and ended up in bed, blankets piled on top of him with doctor's orders to stay where he was and rest properly. Eggsy coughed, the cool cloth on his forehead scrambling down, covering his eyes. With a grumble he rearranged it. He felt like shit, both from the sickness and knowing that he was of no use for their men.

He had never been one to get really sick - with his mother busy and her jackass boyfriend a bastard staying home was a torture, so he didn't get sick in the first place or simply ignored it while strolling around outside. This time his fever was too high to even get to his feet, the world turning if he sat too quickly. Being this helpless and weak worsened his mood even more, grumpily tugging his blankets higher as a shiver ran through him.

Being sick had a perk though, a single one in the form of Harry Hart, dressed in his cooking apron, balancing a loaded tray, movements graceful as always as he maneuvered himself into the room. It had been some time since someone had properly fuzzed about him and though Eggsy felt like somehow had chewed him out properly, deep inside his heart he liked to be taken care of by the older man. The older Kingsman put down the tray on the nightstand as he noticed his patient was awake. "Eggsy you were supposed to sleep. Without a proper rest you cannot have a quick recovery."

His tone was neutral, lacking any bite. Maybe he was growing soft, seeing his ex-student now lover so vulnerable. Carefully Harry sat down on the side of the bed, not further irritating the churning stomach and checked his temperature. Harry's hand felt heavenly against his heated skin and he wished it would stay there forever. Of course it didn't but one could hope. "The fever is going down gradually but I think you will have two or three more days before your completely back to your old form."

Eggsy smiled cheekily. "You mean my dashing superspy one?". The older man kept a straight face as he poured him a glass of water from a pitcher. "No I was talking about your reckless, self-sacrificing one. Hear drink, I added a mild painkiller to it so it's easier for you to rest."

The cool liquid soothed the ache in his throat a little and he eyed the other things on the tray, feeling a bit peckish. "Woah you made chicken broth for me? It's that bad huh? When am I gonna die?"

Harry sighed deeply, not answering the silly question and rearranged the tray to lie upon the other's lap. The brunette begin to dig in, suddenly more hungry and couldn't suppress a small groan. The soup was delicious, warming him from the inside and the rich flavour made him want more. When he was done, he placed to plate back to tray and the older took it, before he got up to leave. For a moment Eggsy was unsure what to say but then he blurted out. "Wait!"

Stopping in his motion Harry turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. Fiddling with the edges of his blanket, he added quietly. "Can you stay with me for a bit longer? Just until I fall asleep… then you can be sure I'm really resting!"

His caretaker seemed to muddle over his plea, then nodding. "I have a meeting with Merlin later, but I think I can spare some more time until then."

Relieved the smaller scooted closer to the edge of the bed, making room to join him. Leaving just enough time for the other to lie down properly, he eagerly cuddled up close, placing his head on a broad chest. A soft sigh whispered over the white shirt fabric. "Thank you…"

The steady heartbeat below was unusually soothing, combined with the strong arms holding him and their shared warmth he fell asleep soon.

Eggsy was still convinced that being sick sucked. Nevertheless it still had it's good sides.


End file.
